My heart will go on
by Runotigrera98
Summary: song fic con la canción "My Heart Will go on" de Cielin Dion.Es de como Runo se sintió cuando Dan se mudo a  Bayview.TRADUCCION esta historia pertenece a shadowwing1994


Bueno,a qui os dejo la traduccion de un fic que me gusto mucho de shadowwing1994,le pedi permiso para traducirlo y a qui os lo dejo.

Antes aclarare que ni la historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**My heart will go on**

La chica de pelo azul se despertado en medio de la noche, con el sonido de su teléfono vivrando. Llena de la felicidad abrió el camino de su corazón, ya que rápidamente se levantó, tirando las sábanas en el suelo en el proceso.

Ella miró la pantalla, toda su alegría y entusiasmo se fue en cuestión de fue la alarma para despertarla, para que puediera revisar su examen.

Con un suspiro, entró en su cuarto de baño, arrastrandose a sí misma. Se lavó la cara, tratando de borrar la decepción y la depresión fuera de ella, pero sin resultado.

Sentada en su cama junto a la ventana, miró lentamente a la lluvia que caia. Creando un ambiente, mucho más triste.

Drop

...

Drop

...

Su sonido mezclado con los golpes del viento frío del invierno, tocó una melodía, una sinfonía,que ella se acostumbró a escuchar todas las noches, jugando una y otra vez en el interior de sus orejas.

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you. I feel you**

**That's how I know you**

**Go on…**

Ella vuela en sus brazos y lo abraza firmemente. Sin embargo, siempre se despertaba para encontrar que todo eso era sólo un sueño, fantasías de su mente ...

No es real ...

Todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, se traducian en escenas, deseando que fueran verdad.

Sólo por una vez , deseaba descubrir que era verdad, solo por una vez ...

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you**

**Go on…**

Miles, y miles de kilómetros los separaban, colocándolos en los dos extremos del mundo.

Ella sentia que cada uno de ellos se reían de ella ...

Disfrutando de su tortura ...

Con una sonrisa en sus caras ...

Como si su corazón roto no fuera suficiente ...

**Near,**

**Far,**

**Wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does**

**Go on…**

Se dijo que su vínculo era fuerte, no importa dónde se encontraban.

Un hilo rojo, que conecta a ambos.

Le parecía que el otro extremo de la cadena se desvanecía, se fundia , desaparecia, mientras ella se aferraba a él, no quería dejarlo ir ...

Ahora no ...

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on**

**And on...**

El destino tiene una manera de afectar la vida de la gente, parece que al destino le gusta poner sus emociones en juego.

Esta no es la primera vez ...

Ella siempre lo vio ir, con lágrimas en los ojos ...

Triste ...

Molesta ...

Indefensa ...

Sentimientos que no significan nada para ella, se olvidó de lo que significan ...

Era una cosa normal que se siente, nada especial ...

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a life time**

**And never let go till we're one…**

Amor a primera vista, el primer amor ...

Durante mucho tiempo, ella se burló de los enamorados, diciendo que estaban perdiendo su tiempo en algo sin valor e inútil ...

Pero, cuando ella se sentía asi, todo cambió. Ella entiendia su comportamiento después de que el amor entró en su corazón.

Recuerda la sensación extraña que sentia en su barriga cuando ella lo veia ...

Cómo se ponia celosa cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa a otra chica ...

Cómo su corazón bati más rápido cada vez que estaba alrededor de el ...

Recuerdos que siempre se quedaran en ella ...

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold you**

**In my life will always**

**Go on…**

La despedida ...

El momento ... se rebobinò ante sus ojos, como si se tratara simplemente del pasando ...

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Esos ojos, que normalmente contienen temeridad y inmadurez en sus órbitas,ahora había algo diferente en ellos.

La suavidad, el cuidado y el amor, todo mezclado en su interior para crear un aspecto de pasión. Una mirada que ella nunca pensó que los veria ... alguna vez.

Su mirada era la misma, pero llena de lágrimas,

Las lágrimas de dolor.

Él era su amado, el único ...

Se quedaron en silencio,

No necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sientian,

Él la abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo, de una manera que trataba de expresar lo que las palabras no podian.

Sus corazones estaban conectados, en ese momento, por lo que parecía la última vez ...

**Near,**

**Far,**

**Wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does**

**Go on…**

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on**

**And on…**

Ella se quedó mirando al cielo. Las nubes se iban, movidas por el viento como si fueran a visitar otro lugar.

Cuando las estrellas aparecieron, algunas preguntas vinieron a su mente

¿Estaba el mirando la misma manta de estrellas?

¿Ella era a la única que nunca llamó desde que el se mudó?

O bueno, si Shun estaba pasado por algo parecido

Preguntas, pero sin respuesta ...

**You're here**

**There's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will**

**Go on…**

La musica del teléfono le despertó de sus pensamientos actuales ...

Cogió su teléfono colocado en su mesa de noche.

Las lágrimas ...

Las risas ...

Todos juntos se mostraban en su cara,

Poco a poco, pero con ansiedad, apretó el botón de aceptar ...

"¿Hola?" su sonido era bajo mientras hablaba.

"Runo, soy ... soy yo, Dan-

Ella no estaba soñando, era él de verdad ...

"Lo siento, por no te llamarte antes, enserio ... pero yo no sabía qué decir",

"No pasa nada, por lo menos he oído tu voz." El sonido de sus lagrimas se oian por el telefono.

"¿Estás llorando?"

-No, ¿por qué hiva a llorar, imbécil? "

"Esa es mi Runo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Ahora ... estoy mucho mejor".

Algo la rodeaba, como algo caliente que se estaba envolviendo a su alrededor, una sensación de felicidad y alivio.

Sin miedo ...

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on**

**And on…**

"¿Runo?"

"¿Si?"

"Esto que estamos pasando, no va a acabar pronto"

"Así que ... no es justo pedirte que me esperes, no te mereces esto"

"Nunca se atrevas a decir algo así",

"Siempre estarás en mi corazón no importa lo que se interponga entre nosotros. Si hay algo que mi corazón seguirá haciendo, es quererte ..."

Bueno espero que os haya gustado,buelvo a decir que esta historia no me pertenece,ni sus personajes


End file.
